Redemption
by darkfae184
Summary: C/B. Because I wanted Chuck to be the one to talk Blair into staying. One shot. Spoilers.


**Summary**: C/B. Because I wanted Chuck to be the one to talk Blair into staying. One shot. TV show based.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl. Otherwise, this is how episode 13 would've went down.

* * *

Blair Waldorf stood, watching silently as a few men hurriedly loaded her luggage onto the helicopter. Within a few hours, she'd be on her way to France for a new life.

A new beginning.

Her fall from grace had been quick and anything but painless. Not by a long shot.

She allowed herself a brief moment of weakness, as she closed her eyes and recollected the painful memories of the past couple of days.

_Whenever something happens that is not part of your plan, you pretend like it doesn't exist._

_Who's your Daddy, B? Your baby's Daddy that is…_

_I want nothing more to do with you, Blair._

_And how are you possibly going to do that?_

_I don't want you anymore, and I can't see why anyone else would._

Damnit. Blair Waldorf does not cry. She quickly composed herself before anyone could notice the tear that slipped past her emotionless façade. Now was not the time to break down.

But hell, it hurt like crazy. Serena was absolutely correct in her assessment of Blair. Gossip Bitch was still an infuriating bitch who enjoyed airing Blair's dirty laundry for the world to see. Nate, the one constant in her life, severed any connections with her…for good. Not even little J's afraid of her now.

…Not to mention, the one who she thought would always be there for her, albeit in his own twisted way, had scorned her like he would a beggar on the streets.

No, she was more like the disgusting shit the beggar had stepped in accidentally.

Going to that bar had been a mistake.

Never before had Chuck Bass looked at her with so much hate. Never before had Chuck Bass spoken to her with so much malice and disgust in his voice.

Never before had Blair Waldorf been so hurt.

Blair shook herself out of her musings and mentally berated herself for thinking about _him_. It was clear he wanted nothing more to do with her; she might as well accept it now.

It's not like she didn't deserve every scathing word he spit out at her.

She had been absolutely horrible towards him.

Calling him a mistake, turning to him as a last resort, rubbing her relationship with his best friend in his face.

…Yes, Blair realizes it's true after all what they say. What goes around comes around. Karma can be quite the bitch.

What was she supposed to have done?

That _heinous bastard_ had tried blackmailing her. Her. Blair Waldorf.

No one, not even Chuck Bass, could control _her_ and get away unscathed.

Like the manipulative bitch she's known for being, Blair retaliated with her claws sharpened.

…A tiny part of her regrets it now.

Maybe if she hadn't been so cruel, she'd still have something – some_one_ – left who cared about her. Maybe then she wouldn't have to run halfway around the world just because she can't face her life. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much.

Blair noticed that the men were almost done transporting all of her luggage to the copter.

She turned to walk towards her ticket out of this hellhole of a life…and got no further than three steps.

"Blair!"

She froze. Standing completely still, Blair told herself it wasn't possible. He made it perfectly clear she was nothing to him. He wouldn't have bothered.

As she's thinking this, Blair can hear hurried footsteps getting closer and closer to her.

Bracing herself, Blair puts on a neutral expression and turns around just in time to see Chuck Bass stop a foot away from her.

Raising an eyebrow, she says, in a tone as emotionless as she can muster in front of this man, "What are _you _doing here?"

He's silent. Does nothing but stare at her blankly.

She waits. Expecting another flurry of insults.

Blair gets annoyed as he continues to stare at her.

"Look _Bass_, if you came here to call me worthless and unwanted some more, go ahead. Did you think up some more creative analogies to use? Or did you just want to rub my mess of a life in my face some more?"

Frustrated, Blair stands there, arms crossed, physically and emotionally shielded for an attack.

Chuck is still staring at her. Eyes boring into her own.

"I went to your house – to find you – and your mother told me you were leaving for France."

He looks down at the ground now.

She quirked an eyebrow again, asking him, "And?"

His eyes are gazing into hers again. Piercing.

"_Why _is pretty obvious, but for how long? Were you just going to leave for good…and not tell anybody beforehand?"

Blair scoffed at this.

"Please Bass, don't act like your offended or sad or whatever crap you're trying to pull now. You don't care. And neither does anyone else. Who would I have told anyways? Nate? He wants nothing to do with me. Serena? We're on the outs, possibly for good. _You?_ Ha! You made it clear how little I meant to you last night."

She was now glaring furiously at him, as he continued to hold her gaze.

"There was nobody left to say goodbye to. Much less anyone left who would care."

She broke his gaze at this point. She needed a moment to rebuild her defenses. She could feel the dampness in the back of her eyes.

Chuck, however, turned her to face him furiously.

"Damnit Waldorf! Is this really how it's going to be? This self-pity bit? What happened to Blair Waldorf? The wicked bitch of the UES! The one no one could break? What the hell happened to that damn Waldorf spirit! The Blair I knew would've stayed and fought. Made those bitchy wannabes pay._ Not_ run away with her tail between her legs!"

"The Blair you _thought _you knew disappeared the moment her life fell apart!" Blair furiously retaliated.

She continued, "Why the hell do you care so much, Bass? Shouldn't you be happy, if anything, about me leaving? I believe _you're_ the one who so eloquently told me I'm unwanted."

Chuck whipped his head around to meet her eyes again.

"Damnit, Blair! You know I - " He broke off abruptly.

She curiously inquired, "I know you…what?"

"…I was angry, okay?! I was so fucking pissed off. And partially drunk."

Chuck paused.

"You and me? We're too alike. We both respond to hurt the same way. Shields go up, guns come out a-blazing."

Still not quite getting his point, Blair sighed, "What are you trying to say, Bass?"

Chuck didn't respond. Blair was about to give up, figuring he wasn't about to answer her.

She made to turn, when suddenly Chuck's hand shot out and pulled her towards him.

He held her there. In his arms. Spending a moment or two, just gazing down into her eyes. She could feel his soft breath gently caressing her face.

His eyes dropped to her lips momentarily, before flickering back up to her doe eyes.

She barely caught his murmured plea, "Don't leave," before she felt his lips crash down on hers.

Passion. Anger. Hurt. Fear. Bliss.

…Love.

So many emotions, it nearly became too much for Blair to handle.

They broke apart when the need for air became too great.

Blair gazed up at him, panting heavily.

"Why? Why do you want me to stay so badly?"

His brown orbs bored into her own again.

"Because I'm Chuck Bass. And I'm selfish. I'm selfish because I want you here, even though your life just fell apart. I want you here…because mine just might fall apart too if you leave. And I'm not used to not getting what I want."

He smirked.

"Plus, who else would I trade quips with? No one ever could quite match your wit, Waldorf."

He let his face became serious again.

"I need you here."

Blair searched his face. Looking for any sign of deceit or malice.

Instead, she found…sincerity? Something she's rarely seen on a Bass' face.

And also…fear? Something she's seen even less.

Fear of…rejection?

She couldn't quite comprehend this.

As Blair stood there trying to figure him out, staring at him blankly, Chuck grew anxious.

Finally, without a word to him, Blair turned around to face the helicopter once more.

Chuck's heart fell. She was still planning on leaving.

"Excuse me! Sorry guys, but I'm going to need you to remove my bags from the copter!"

Chuck looked up to see Blair smiling, ever so slightly, at him.

"…It looks I'll be staying."

Chuck nearly grinned – he was so freaking happy. Grabbing Blair's hand, he began pulling her towards his waiting limo.

He called out to the men carrying her stuff, "Gentlemen, please see to it that Miss Waldorf's bags are returned safely to her home. I'll take care of getting Miss Waldorf herself home _personally_."

He turned and smirked at her, before adding on, "Eventually."

* * *

**A/N:** So, I didn't want to make Chuck be all sappy and say "I LOVE YOU, DON'T LEAVE ME BABE!" cuz that's just not….Chuck. But I still needed him to somehow say "I'm sorry" and "I love you" without actually having to say it. What do you guys think? Mission accomplished, or failed miserably? Review please!!!

BTW, I know I should be working on the second part of my other story, but this idea would not. go. away. I'll get to that eventually...


End file.
